


She Doesn't Even Notice Me

by devinleighbee, ShoyDragon



Series: Hamish/Mia 'Verse [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, First Crush, Gen, Original Character(s), Parent!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devinleighbee/pseuds/devinleighbee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoyDragon/pseuds/ShoyDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish Watson-Holmes has his first schoolboy crush on Sally Donovan's daughter, Mia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Doesn't Even Notice Me

“How was school today, Hamish?”

Hamish started and looked up from his desk. His dad was peering into his bedroom, still wearing his jacket. “Sorry no one was here when you got home; your father got a new case this morning after you left.”

“It’s okay, Dad. Mrs. Hudson let me in and gave me some biscuits. I’m almost done with my maths, if you want to look?”

John laughed and crossed his son’s room to sit on the bed. “God no. I hated maths when I was your age. I’m sure you’ve done fine.” He peered over Hamish’s shoulder. “What’s next on the agenda?”

“English. We’re working on poetry.”

“John might be able to help you there, Hamish,” came an amused rumble from the hall. “You should see some of the poems he wrote to his old girlfriends.” Sherlock appeared in the doorway, eyes sparkling. “It would definitely be educational, if nothing else.”

“You said you destroyed all of them!” John protested, although he was still grinning. “And they were perfectly respectable pieces, thank you very much! You just couldn’t appreciate them because you were in denial at the time.”

Hamish rolled his eyes at the continued banter from his parents. “Can you check my maths, Father?” he asked, hoping to distract them before they started kissing in front of him again. The first time had been mentally scarring enough, thank you very much.

Sherlock snatched up the page Hamish was holding out and started going over his son’s work, muttering as he read each problem. John turned his attention back to Hamish.

“So. Poetry, hmm? Did your teacher give you any sort of prompt?”

“Not exactly… He told us to write from our hearts. ‘Write something that means something to you,’ I think is what he said.”

Sherlock made a sort of derisive snorting noise from the doorway and John shot him a glare. “Do you have anything started, H?”

Hamish hesitated before slowly pulling a sheet of lined paper out of his binder and offering it to his dad. “I did that in class…” he said softly.

John read silently, his face impossible to read. “Sherlock,” he murmured when he finished, “come read this.”

The detective took the sheet curiously, eyes darting across the page. When he had finished, he handed it back to John with a strange look on his face. He almost looked pleading. Hamish fidgeted.

“Hamish,” John said softly, smiling at his son, “who is she?”

**Author's Note:**

> This particular incarnation of Hamish Watson-Holmes and Mia Donovan were created as a collaboration between devinleighbee and shoydragon. We never intended for this to become a series, but all it took was one drabble, and now we can't stop. The graphic was done by Devin, the drabble by Shoy. This was the drabble that started it all~
> 
> (Previously posted on tumblr)


End file.
